


The General and the Muffin

by inappropriatefangirlneeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Hux speech, Muffin, Muffins, inappropriate use of the force and a glaring lack of care of the force mechanics, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/inappropriatefangirlneeds
Summary: Muffins exist, General Armitage Hux ate one and felt inspired to practice his speech. We only know of this because Kylo Ren snooped.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo, Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	The General and the Muffin

Hux was a peculiar man Kylo had found. He might have described him that way even if he had not chosen to use the force to snoop. The way the General had himself under control, adhered to everything so strictly and never seemed to sway and falter was peculiar enough on its own but Kylo found much more every time he intruded the General´s mind. He could have excused this transgression as strategy, a reasonable thing to do in order to figure out his options and be prepared, but after all, they both were on the same side and oddly Hux seemed to understand that better than he did. If Kylo was honest with himself it was just pettiness that made him slip into the head of the other man.

Anytime they had some disagreement Hux´s face showed the disdain, the discontent the … Kylo never could put his finger on what he saw in Hux in these moments and he just never saw enough of either of these things. No matter how big or relevant their disagreement was, Hux was always quick to be nothing but his composed self. Sometimes it seemed it even were the more trivial things that got to Hux most but nothing ever broke through this iron reserve. Kylo seemed to push all the right buttons but it never pushed him off the cliff. Which made Kylo wonder, if the General´s mind was just as calm. The force showed him it wasn´t. Not quite. There was a certain wildness to Hux´s mind, one that actually didn´t feel too foreign to Kylo, yet it seemed to fuel the General in a very different manner. Kylo found that to be quite intriguing and it pleased him to know that Hux wasn´t as unfazed by their quarrels as he let on. Hux usually kept his responses on a matter of fact basis, it was always about the issue at hand, the downsides and upsides, the strategy and consequence. Ultimately it was all about the First Order. Hux´s disdain for Kylo´s person was clear but only in the implications of his words and his demeanour, never spoken directly or voiced openly. Hux´s mind talked a more straightforward language than his lips ever did. 

At first it was just this particular state of Hux´s mind that Kylo sought to hear and feel but over time it became a bit of a habit for him to spy on the General. Every now and then. At times it was rather difficult to enter his mind, Kylo never really figured out if there was something in Hux putting up a barrier, or if he was not quite on top of his skills. Once broken through there was a lot of focus and dullness but also many things that Kylo would have never expected. He still was baffled by how much Hux conversed with his furry pet, however that was a behaviour he understood but other things just were bizarre. With one particular thing Kylo did not know whether getting to know the reason for it made it more or less so:

It had been the day of their great triumph; at least it certainly had been so for Hux. Kylo did not quite know how he felt while he looked at the red beams running over the black canvas of space. He ought to feel accomplished, jubilant and expectant for what this devastating red would bring, yet he did not. Could not. It made a turmoil rise in him again. So much training and he still seemed so far from his path. It put him in a perilous mood. One that was not easy to escape, as his experience had shown.

Just that this time the unexpected happened and distracted his mind for a while.

During the grand display of the new strength of the First Order Kylo had cut off the broadcasting of Hux´s speech. He didn´t need to hear that. Just later he heard the audio recording they kept running while he walked through the corridors. It immediately reminded Kylo of one of the many times he had snooped into the General´s mind.

It had been a moment while Hux was having his lunch in his quarters. Every other day Hux could be seen eating in the crew´s messroom. There he dind´t exactly mingle, just ate his lunch in his spot but he never discouraged it when the mood around him turned more casual and loose. Kylo first thought it uncharacteristic that he never saw Hux chide anyone during their meal and break but he got used to the picture. Hux even seemed to gladly solve a few problems of officers that dared to approach him. However there were a lot of days where Hux took his meals in private. Be it due to preference or just convenience to eat wherever his current work was closest Kylo didn´t know. He didn´t care either, neither did he care about the food Hux had. Nutritionally balanced and as bland as everything in the First Order. Kylo knew and had tasted so many things, most people currently around him never even heard of. Naturally even the desserts were nothing noteworthy. And this day Kylo almost put his mind right back to other things after he had sneaked into Hux´s head while he was finishing his meal but then something made him wait a bit until Hux put his attention to the only remaining edible item on his table. A muffin.

Just that the General didn´t eat it. Hux centered the plate in front of him and looked at it before raising his head. What Kylo then heard had been a strained but proud voice, one that did not fit at all that the General was just having his lunch alone in his quarters. Instead of savouring the nourishment Hux´s blood almost came to a boil:

_  
“Today is the end of the muffin._

_The end of a batter that acquiesces to deliciousness._

_At this very moment on a plate right before me…. ”_

  
Hux´s voice in the audio recording that everyone around Kylo could hear had an almost identical tone but while it clearly spoke of their cause (“…the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the rogues of the Resistance….”) Kylo could not help but recall the divergent words he had heard that day before Hux had wolfed down his dessert: 

_  
“These fierce teeth which I possess,_

_that have served me well_

_will devour this delicious muffin_

_this “sweet tastiness”_

_All remaining crumbs will bear witness of this annihilation_

_And will remember this as the last day of the muffin “_

**Author's Note:**

> I vaguely remember some Fanart with Hux and a Muffin that sparked the idea but I can´t find it anymore.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!  
> 


End file.
